


The Shadows of the Chosen Faller

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brae and Shiro are Lugia's chosen ones, F/F, Fluff, Hau and Gladion are kinda implied to being together, Hurt/Comfort, I write up these chapters while I'm working XD, Lillie and Moon will be mentioned later, M/M, Nightmares, Sun will also be mentioned later on as well, and please bare with me with updates, but more will be revealed about them as the story goes on, it may seem confusing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Found unconscious on the beach of Melemele Island wearing two matching Tidal bells after escaping through an ultra wormhole, Brae and his shiny Eevee, Shiro, are rescued by Hau and are in a new unknown region to them. Going through the new region, and meeting trainers he didn't know and already knew, Brae has to come to terms with his and Shiro's strange abilities before it's too late to save the people he cares about from a strong upcoming opponent.





	1. Where Am I?

“Hey! Are you okay? U-um…hello?” someone called out, obviously looking down from above him. Letting out a small gurgled groan, Brae found that he couldn’t move his limbs, or even open his eyes…he was too tired. Hearing the loud voice again, the semi-unconscious boy tried to zone in on what the other person was saying, but he found that his hearing was beginning to waver. “You don’t look like you’re from Alola…Raichu, can you help me? Use psychic to lift him. Be gentle though…it looks like he may be in a lot of pain.”

Alola? What’s that? And since when could a Raichu learn psychic? Noticing a sudden presence lining his body, Brae gasped as he honed in on a powerful psychic wave flow over his body, yet…the Pokémon was using it gently to carry him. Where was that voice and Pokémon taking him? Feeling the darkness come clouding over him again, Brae let out another muffled groan, before finally fading back to unconsciousness to the sound of more muffled voices. When Brae found himself coming to again, he noticed how he could clench his eyes, so with slow movements, Brae let his eyes slowly flutter open carefully, before letting them glance around the room he was suddenly in.

“You’re awake! It’s been a week since I’ve seen you make any sign of waking up. Hold on! Before you move, take this. It’ll help you get some of your strength back,” someone said, making Bare turn his tired gaze to the hovering spoon near his face. Following the hand that was holding the utensil up to its owner, Brae examined the elder man, who looked kind…yet strong. Mulling over what the man said with sluggish thoughts, Brae decided to listen to his advice, and slowly opened his mouth to swallow the green bitter mush that the spoon held. “Good. It’s just some dried up herbs with medical properties, mixed in with some berries. They’ll make you feel a bit better then you do now. My name’s Hala. I’m the Kahuna here on Melemele Island. Who’re you?”

“…” Taking in what Hala had said, Brae tried to sort through his fast-moving thoughts. He was asleep for me than a week? Whose bed was he in? What’s a Kahuna? Where’s Melemele Island…W-where’s Shiro?! Having the last thought quiet the other reeling ones, Brae struggled to push himself up, before Hala moved to help him out. Barely containing a flinch as the man reached out to help him, Brae soon felt his back being softly placed against the bed’s headboard. “W-where’s my Pokémon…m-my Shiro! W-where is he?!”

Hearing the sound of running feet as he yelled at the surprised Kahuna, Brae glanced at the room’s door as a Pokémon flew into the room, and practically dove straight into his lap. It was Shiro, his special shiny Eevee, and partner! Gasping out in relief, Brae hugged Shiro close to his chest and closed his eyes, as the Pokémon snuggled more into his embrace, and let out sounds of pure happiness. Hearing more pounding feet coming their way over Shiro’s happy sounds, Brae opened his lavender eyes that were buried in Shiro’s mane to see a boy with some odd form of Raichu enter the room, looking panicked.

“I’m sorry Gramps! The thing literally jumped off Raichu’s head, and bolted…oh! You’re awake! That’s awesome!” the boy cheered, giving him a bright smile. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Brae pulled away from Shiro as he mulled over the boy’s voice. Why did it sound so…familiar? “When Raichu and I found you unconscious on the beach, we just didn’t know what to do! So…we brought you to our home!”

“…You’re the voice. The one I heard when I was fading in and out…” Brae mumbled, coming to the realization of who the high energized boy was finally. Nodding, the trainer walked over to his bed, and slowly sat down, not seeing the flinch Brae gave as he moved away from him a little. Moving his legs so that they were crossed and closer near him, Brae quietly examined the other as he moved Shiro carefully to his lap. Noticing the odd Raichu levitate over to them, Brae played with the Tidal bell around Shiro’s neck. “…um…t-thank you for helping me…and um…sorry for y-yelling at you…uh…Kahuna?”

“It’s okay dear boy! I would be nervous too if I suddenly woke up without my partner!” Hala laughed, patting the boy, that was still smiling at him, on the back. “I’m just glad my grandson, Hau here, found you!”

So…Hau was his name? Nodding lightly, Brae reached up, and felt for the matching Tidal bell that was supposed to be chained around his neck, but when he found it wasn’t there, he froze. Sensing his trainer’s distress, Shiro glanced up, and noticed Brae feeling around his neck for his Tidal bell. Frowning at Brae’s sudden panicked expression, Hau gasped, before he snapped his fingers, gaining both Shiro and Brae’s attention.

“I forgot! This was in your hand when he found you and Shiro! I’m guessing this is what you’re feeling for?” Hau asked, as he dug around for something in his bright orange shorts, before he pulled out the chain with the Tidal bell still around it. Feeling his heart beat slow down, Brae sighed out in relief, before nodding. Slowly leaning his hand out to Brae, Hau watched as the other tensely reached out, and softly took the necklace out of his hand, and pulled it around his head, adjusting it so it fit perfectly around his neck. “It’s really pretty! And it’s awesome to see you and your Eevee having matching clothing!”

Feeling the bell, Brae flushed and glanced down at Shiro, before he looked at Hau’s Raichu again. He’s never seen a species like that one before. Noticing Brae observing him, Raichu smiled, and slowly sat on the bed, staring at Shiro now. Smiling softly, Brae glanced around again, before frowning. They said he was on Melemele Island…where was that located? Alola? Was he in another region? That…would explain the psychic type mouse that was now messing around with his partner. But…how did he get to Alola in the first place?

“You said I was on Melemele Island…in Alola?” Brae asked, letting his eyes land on Hau and Hala. Seeing them nod, Brae bit his lip, and slowly moved his legs out of the thin covers covering his body to the side of the bed. Getting up as well, Hau reached out to help him stand, finally noticing the twitch Brae gave off as he neared him and touched him, but he still held him up as he finally stood, before he let go of him. Testing his legs, Brae deemed himself able enough to walk, before he called Shiro, who hopped on his shoulder. “I uh…don’t know where I am…but can we um…go outside? I sort of want to…look around. If…that’s okay?”

“Sure! Just keep Hau with you! We don’t want you fainting again!” Hala cackled, standing up to put a careful hand on Brae’s shoulder. Wincing slightly, Brae gave him a small smile as he nodded, before he followed Hau out of the room. “Oh! And be careful with those pajama bottoms boy! They’re pretty long on you!”

Blinking in confusion, Brae glanced at himself as they passed a mirror. Oh…wow. The pants were literally pooling around his feet…not to mention they were also laying low on his hips. For once…Brae was actually thankful he also had a really long shirt on…but wait…did they change his clothes…did they see him naked?! Glancing back and taking in Brae’s expression, Hau snickered, before motioning him towards a room. Biting his lip, Brae slowly went to follow, before he suddenly stopped, and circled around to face Hala.

“Oh! Um…my name is Brae. T-thank you for your h-hospitality,” Brae said, bowing lightly, before he carefully began to follow Hau again. Smiling as he learned the boy’s name, Hala glanced at the bed, and began to make everything neat again. Noticing the bathroom door open, Brae hesitantly stepped in, and noticed Hau on the balcony, taking his clothes off the line. “You…washed my clothes…? T-thank you.”

“It’s no problem at all, Brae was it? I don’t want you tripping on those pantlegs!” Hau cackled, handing the flushing boy his clothes steadily. Taking them from Hau, Brae let Shiro hop on the sink, before he slowly started to shrug off the borrowed pajama shirt. Taking in Brae’s upper torso, Hau let a worried frown appear on his face as he noticed how he could see the trainer’s ribs and overall skinny appearance. Feeling Hau’s gaze on him, Brae felt his chest tighten, before he shrugged on his dark purple faded Gastly t-shirt on. Noticing Hau turn around for privacy, Brae shrugged off his pajama pants, and slid on his boxers and black skinny jeans. Hearing the quiet okay, Hau turned, and watched as Brae shrugged on a messenger bag that looked like it had seen better days. “Okay! Let’s go out into the sunshine!”

Nodding, Brae followed Hay out of his bathroom as Shiro jumped off the sink, and followed at the ankles. Stepping out of the huge double doors, Brae closed his eyes quickly as he was blinded by the sudden harsh sunlight. Letting his eyes adjust, Brae gasped in awe as he took in the small village. It looked peaceful…and comforting. Noticing Hau and his Raichu walk further into the village, Brae shoved the thoughts away, before quickly following him. Watching as the excited trainer stepped on some kind of huge podium, Brae kept his eyes on him as he stood in the middle, and held his arms out/

“Brae! This is where the Kahuna and all of us battle to show our thanks to our guardian deity, Tapu Koko!” Hau cheered out, before he leaped off the battle podium. Tapu Koko? That’s another Pokémon Brae had never heard of. Saving the question for later, Brae followed after Hau as the boy trailed out of the village. Slowing sown as they got to a nice-looking home, Brae panted as Hau place his arms behind his head. “And this is where one of my best friends live! His name is Sun! But…he’s been busy guarding his title as Champion, so he hasn’t been home recently.”

“You guys have a Pokémon League here too?” Brae asked, as he took in what Hau rambled on about. Nodding excitingly, Hau babbled on about how someone named Professor Kukui put it together, and how it’s sort of new and that Hala was one of the elite four. Biting his lip, Brae followed Hau down yet another path that led to a hut that looked like it needed some major repairs. Watching as Hau let himself in, Brae cautiously entered as well, and peered around. “H-Hau…should we really be e-entering someone’s home?”

Not hearing a reply, Brae was not prepared for Hau to be suddenly tackled by a Pokémon he’s never seen before. Backing up, Brae went to give Shiro an order, but before he could, he was tackled to the ground as well. Landing flat on his back, Brae gasped as his breath was taken from home, before the sudden weight was off him, and Shiro used a strong dazzling gleam attack to knock the unknown Pokémon off his chest. Sitting up, Brae gasped out for breath as Shiro was about to let out another dazzling gleam.

“Brae! Call off Shiro! That Rockruff is one of the Professor’s Pokémon!” Hau yelled out, but it was too late. They watched as Shiro launched out another powerful attack at the injured Rockruff, before someone stood in front of the attack suddenly. “Professor!”

“What is going on in here?!” the person yelled, as Shiro’s attack faded, and Brae took in the Professor’s appearance. He was wearing an opened lab coat with no shirt underneath it, pants that curled above his knees, glasses, and a white cap. He also looked kind of ticked. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Brae slowly kneeled down, and brought Shiro to his chest, before he shakily stood up. Slipping behind Hau, Brae felt the man’s eyes on him, so he hunched his shoulders in, and held Shiro tighter against him. “Hau…who’s that next to you?”

“This is Brae…he was found unconscious by Raichu and I…” Hau responded, glancing behind his shoulder to look at Brae. Swallowing nervously, Brae raised his lowered eyes to meet the ticked other’s. Staying silent as the Professor turned around and picked up his Pokémon, Brae looked down at Shiro, who was looking up at him as guiltily as he was. “Is Rockruff okay?”

Keeping silent, Kukui looked over Rockruff while the two looked at their feet. Taking a deep breath, Brae slowly stepped away from behind Hau, and slowly approached the Professor. Noticing the boy coming towards him, Kukui kept quiet as Brae slowed to a stop as he stood close to the injured Pokémon. Glancing down at Shiro, Brae gently pushed the shiny Pokémon forward until Shiro’s forehead was pressed against Rockruff’s.

“Shiro…use heal pulse,” Brae whispered, closing his eyes as Shiro let out a pulsing glow. Feeling his eyes widen, Kukui watched in shock as most of the wounds disappeared off his Rockruff’s body. Perking up once the soft glow of light faded, the small Pokémon barked happily, before leaping out from Kukui’s arms to prance around their ankles. Blinking, the Professor knew that an Eevee couldn’t learn heal pulse…or could they? Observing the way his shock turned to confusion, Brae bit his lips, and held Shiro close. This is why he didn’t want Shiro using any of his moves. “…”

“Eevees can’t learn heal pulse…” Kukui whispered to himself, scratching at his chin. Wincing, Brae stepped away from the Professor, before slowly stepping behind Hau again. Something about the older man-made Brae want to flee. Snapping out of his thoughts, the Professor noticed Brae moved behind Hau again, and he was staring at him anxiously. Oh yeah…He sort of lost his temper a bit with them. Letting out a sigh, Kukui gave the two trainers a small smile. “Sorry about earlier…Rockruff just likes to tackle people who come to visit…and I shouldn’t have yelled at you guys. My apologies.”

Shaking their heads, Brae listened as Hau explained who the odd man was, and how he specialized in Pokémon moves. Nodding, Brae offered Kukui a shy smile, before watching as Shiro slid out of his arms, and began to wrestle around with Rockruff as they began to play around with each other. Playing around with the Tidal bell around his neck, while Kukui silently observed him, Brae didn’t really want to explain about Shiro when he barely knew the guy. So, whenever he would try to mention it, him or Hau would quickly, yet politely change the subject until it was finally time to leave. When Hau announced this, Brae felt himself sigh in slight relief.

“We’ll see you later Professor! Bye Rockruff!” Hau yelled out, as he led Brae away from the hut. Taking in the cool breeze of the sea, Brae held Shiro close as the Eevee fell into a peaceful slumber as he laid across his shoulder. Getting back to the village just before the sun left and the stars appeared, the two trainers entered Hau’s home, and toed off their footwear. Smelling something good wavering through the air, Brae felt his mouth water. Cackling at his expression, Hau led him towards where they ate, and both were happy to see some kind of rice and curry filling two plates on the table, obviously waiting for them. Hala smiled at them, before they sat at the table and stuffed their faces. When they were finished, Hala took their plates, while Hau showed Brae back to where he first woke up. Slipping into another huge pair of borrowed pajamas, Brae yawned, and felt a sleep Shiro slink off his shoulder and wobbly tried to follow them. Picking him up, Brae kissed his head, before placing the Pokémon at the end of the bed. “Okay. I’m heading to bed as well. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to holler, okay? Goodnight Brae, Shiro. Get some rest!”

Nodding tiredly, Brae smiled softly at Hau, and watched as he closed the door when he departed from the room. Burying himself under the covers, Brae stared down at Shiro, who was passed out comfortably, curled up in a small ball. Smiling past another yawn, Brae pressed his face into the soft pillows, and slowly closed his eyes. Letting out a small sigh, Brae fell into a deep slumber as nightmares began to slowly plague his dreams.


	2. We're Gonna Ride What?!

He couldn’t breathe. Opening his eyes, Brae found himself in water…the ocean? All he could see was darkness. How deep was he? Wait…how’d he get here? Feeling his lungs start to burn, Brae tried to kick his feet, but found no matter how hard he kicked, he wasn’t going anywhere. Reaching his arm out, Brae struggled to put his palm up and out since the water felt like thick tar. Feeling the burning of his lungs getting worse, Brae wrapped his arms around himself before he gasped as a dark powerful presence made itself known as it began to jet towards his direction. Letting his fading vision take in whatever was darting towards him, Brae finally let out whatever air he had left as he saw a dark shadow with shining red eyes quickly swimming at him. Slamming his eyes shut and screaming as the water around him entered his lungs, all Brae heard was a twisted cry of some Pokémon before he was suddenly shaken awake, and sunlight burned his eyes.

“Brae! It’s okay! You were just having a nightmare! Please breathe!” a familiar voice cried. Shooting up into a sitting position, Brae felt sweat running coldly down his back as his breath came out in harsh quick patterns. Putting his hand to his chest, the trainer felt like his heart was about to seriously jump out of his chest. Feeling a touch on his shoulder, Brae flinched hard, and quickly turned towards whoever was touching him, and when he saw Hau, Brae blinked past the sudden tears in his eyes. “Breathe in and out slowly. There we go, that’s it! It’s all okay, it was just a nasty nightmare. You’re on Melemele Island, and in your bed.”

“H-Hau…” Brae gasped out, letting his eyes glance around the room, taking everything in. That’s right…he was staying with Hau and his grandfather. Finally feeling like he wasn’t going to puke out his heart, Brae brushed his shaking hand through his sweaty white bangs, before slowly pushing the covers off. Noticing him getting up, Hau moved out of the way, and held his hands out, offering Brae the help to stand up. Swallowing nervously, Brae took Hau’s hands, and stood up on shaky legs. Glancing towards the end of the bed, Brae noticed Shiro was nowhere in sight. “W-where’d Shiro go?”

“Oh! He was the one who woke me up because he couldn’t wake you up…the poor thing sounded so distressed. Now he’s with Gramps, eating with the rest of my Pokémon,” Hau explained, waving Brae out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Silently following the other trainer, Brae rubbed his eyes as some scenes from the ghoulish nightmare still laid heavily in his mind. “Gramps. I got him awake! Shiro!”

Letting out a small gasp of surprise as something leaped into his chest, Brae wrapped his arms around his partner, and gave the cuddly Shiro a kiss on the head. Letting out little peeps and squeaks of relief, Shiro nuzzled his face under Brae’s neck, and softly dug his claws in the trainer’s pajama top. Burying his face into Shiro’s fur, Brae breathing in the comforting scent of the Eevee, and smiled as he closed his eyes. Smiling at the sight, Hala placed down a plate of oran, pecha, and cheri berries that were chopped into small squares.

“I’m glad Hau was able to wake you up! Little Shiro here was so worried. Now, come sit and eat,” the Kahuna chuckled, gesturing to the seat. Nodding softly, Brae still clung to Shiro as he made his way towards the table to sit down. Catching the sweet scent of the berries in front of him, Brae blushed as his stomach growled loudly. Placing Shiro back on the ground, Brae picked up a fork and bit into a piece of the pecha berry as he watched Shiro play with Hau’s Pokémon. He recognized the odd Raichu and the Flareon that was playing with Shiro, but confusion clogged his mind as he looked over the others. “I’m guessing this is your first time seeing Alolan Pokémon?”

“…Am I that obvious?” Brae yelped, twitching as Hala broke him out of his confusion. Chuckling, Hala sat down next to Brae, and watched as Hau played and fed his Pokémon pokebeans. Watching this as well, Brae smiled softly, and snickered quietly as Hau’s Raichu tackled the trainer for some kind of rainbow bean. It was obvious that Hau had a great bond with all his Pokémon…maybe even a greater bond than him and Shiro shared. “This region…and all the Pokémon. It’s all new to me…so yeah…”

“Wait! You said, ‘this region,’…does that mean you’ve been to other regions?!” Hau suddenly called out, running towards the table   
with Shiro balancing on his head. Staring at them, Brae couldn’t help the snort that came out, before he released what Hau had asked, and covered his mouth while he glanced away. Great…he just had to let that slip. It was true. Brae and Shiro have traveled around all the regions before suddenly popping up in this odd place. The slightly dusty gym badges in his bag proved that…but he didn’t want to talk about the other regions. He traveled and battled gyms, yes…but that was only because he was on the run and needed the money. “Brae…heeelloooo?”

Blinking out of his racing thoughts as Hau’s voice registered in his ears, Brae swallowed, and clutched the fork that held a chopped oran berry. Casting his gaze down to his half-eaten breakfast, Brae found that his appetite suddenly vanished, so he placed his fork down after forcing the oran berry square into his mouth. Feeling the tense air, Hala furrowed his brow, before casting a warning look to Hau to keep silent about the topic for now. Frowning, Hau caught the look, hesitantly nodded, and thought of something quickly to change the topic fast. 

“Anyways! Why don’t you take a shower, and get dressed? I wanna show you around Alola today!” Hau exclaimed, gently taking Shiro off his head, before cradling the Eevee to his chest. Smiling shakily, Brae nodded, before commanding Shiro to eat the berries so they wouldn’t go to waste. Getting up from the table, Brae pushed the chair in, before retracing his steps to the bathroom. Hearing the door shut, Hau glanced at Hala, and scratched the back of his neck. “Gramps…did I say something wrong?”

“I don’t think so Hau…I just think that Brae has somethings he needs to settle in himself before he faces whatever happened in his past,” Hala whispered, casting a glance towards the closed bathroom door. In the bathroom, Brae turned on the hot water, and dunked his hair into the stream. Closing his eyes, Brae let the water soothe his taught muscles, before he burrowed some of the shampoo, and lathered his hair. Once it was completely suzzed up, Brae rinsed his hair thoroughly, before he grabbed some soap, and quickly washed his body. When he felt clean enough, Brae shut off the water, and cautiously stepped out. Grabbing one of the extra towels, Brae dried himself off, and slipped on his previous clothing. Slipping on his Tidal bell he placed on the sink before he stepped in the shower, Brae froze as a knock on the door interrupted him. “Brae? Are you okay? You’ve been in there for quite a while…Hau’s waiting out front for you.”

Hala. Biting his lip, Brae fixed his hair the best he could, before opening the door as he faced the Kahuna. Giving him a forced smile, Brae moved around the older man as he made his way towards the double doors, but before he could reach them, Hala’s hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping his semi-escape. Tensing up as he stared at his bare feet, Brae turned around, and kept his gaze on the floor. Observing the boy, Hala crossed his arms before noticing the bell hanging out of Brae’s shirt. Usually he kept it hidden inside his shirt, but since he was sort of in a hurry, he forgot to hide it. It wasn’t the first time Hala saw the bell, but now that he could examine it, he felt some kind of power emanating out of it.

“U-um…Hau’s waiting for me…I should head out there…if that’s okay,” Brae mumbled, noticing Hala checking out his Tidal bell. Slipping it onto his shirt again, Brae turned and slipped on his sandals, finally escaping the awkward situation. Noticing Hau patting a Charizard on its muzzle, Brae felt his eyes widen, before he walked towards them. Seeing him, Hau smiled, and waved, beckoning him over. Glancing around the Charizard, Brae noticed he was wearing some kind of saddle, and Shiro had to investigate and decided to stand on the Pokémon’s head. Standing next to Hau, Brae watched as the Charizard examined him, before he bent down his neck, and butted his face softly. Smiling, Brae reached up and rubbed around his face and neck. “He’s really friendly, isn’t he? Is this Charizard yours?”

“Nope! He belongs to a special group that raises Charizard to help people and trainers to get around Alola. He’s one of the many rider Pokémon we have here,” Hau explained, climbing onto the Pokémon’s back, before patting behind him. Blinking, Brae caught Shiro as he jumped off Charizard’s head, before he slowly slipped onto the saddle behind Hau. Making sure Shiro was secured tightly, Brae yelped and flinched as Hau forced his arms to wrap around his waist. “Hold onto me! This Charizard is strong, and fast. Okay Charizard, we’re ready! Off to Aether Paradise!”

Aether what? However, before Brae could ask, the Charizard suddenly flared his wings, and took off the ground. Squeezing Hau tightly, Brae pushed Shiro against the laughing trainer’s back, wincing as the Eevee dug his nails into his shirt. Once they were in the air, Brae finally relaxed a bit, and released his tight grip around Hau’s waist. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, Brae glanced down at Shiro, who had his face buried in Brae’s shirt covered stomach. He seemed fine, scared…but fine. Passing through some clouds, Brae glanced down, and noticed the bright blue ocean, and noticed that there were no islands in sight. Feeling his nightmare trying to scratch at his thoughts again, Brae shook it away, and decided to keep his eyes on Hau’s back.

“Hau?!” Brae called out, having to shout since the wind was blowing in their ears. Noticing the trainer did not turn to look at him, Brae figured he didn’t hear him, but before he could yell again, Charizard suddenly took a nose dive. Clinging to Hau yet again, Brae slammed his eyes shut as Hau’s laughter rung through the air. Feeling Charizard slowly begin to even out, Brae held his breath until they finally landed. “A-are we on stable g-ground?”

“Yup! We’re here! Come on!” Hay cheered, waiting for Brae to release him before he slid off Charizard. Doing the same, Brae felt his legs wobble as he collapsed on his knees, feeling Shiro still clinging to his stomach. Helping him up, Hau dismissed the Charizard, and they watched as the Pokémon launched off the ground again, and disappeared among the clouds. “Come on in! I want you to me someone! He’s really close to me, even if he says otherwise!”

Pulling Shiro off his stomach, Brae cradled him in his arms, and followed Hau into the huge white building that had to be Aether Paradise. Walking in, Brae wrinkled his nose at the overly clean smell of the place, before noticing Hau run to an elevator sort of lift. Cautiously stepping on it, Brae watched as Hau pushed some buttons, before the elevator jerked, and began to fly upwards. Glancing around as the lift stopped, Brae found himself in awe as he noticed all the green plants that surrounded the area. Hearing Pokémon playing, and the scent of fresh grass, Brae found himself instantly relaxing as he followed Hau wordlessly down a straight path.

“Gladion! We’re here!” Hau suddenly shouted, breaking out into a run towards someone. Snapping out of his awe, Brae noticed a boy with blond hair and green eyes being tackle hugged by Hau. Who was he? Watching the boy flushing and patting Hau’s back, Brae furrowed his brow, before walking towards the two. When the blond’s eyes met his own, Brae stopped walking, and decided to keep his gaze down. “Glad! This is my new friend, Brae! Brae, this is Gladion.”

Letting their eyes meet again, Brae noticed that the boy…or Gladion, was looking him up and down, like he was sizing him up. Hugging Shiro closer to his chest, Brae glanced at Hau, and noticed how happy he looked. He didn’t really want to make Hau unhappy, so with all the courage he could muster up, Brae stepped forward some more, and met Gladion’s gaze head on.

“I’m Brae. It’s really…nice…to meet you Gladion. Um…this is my partner, Shiro,” Brae muttered, gesturing down to the Eevee in his arms, who was staring at the one pokeball that was placed firmly against his black belt. Squeezing Shiro a bit, Brae snapped him out of his staring just as Shiro wiggled out of his arms, and stalked towards Gladion. Holding his breath, Brae watched as the curious Pokémon climbed up the other’s leg, and sniffed at the one pokeball. “Shiro. Don’t do that!”

“He’s fine…and I’m Gladion. So, you’re Shiro? Do you perhaps sense something? Want to meet my partner?” Gladion asked, as he patted Shiro’s head, before removing the pokeball and throwing it. Watching as the Pokémon flashed out of the ball, Brae froze as he felt a sudden power spike from the odd creature. Feeling his trainer’s posture change, Shiro glanced back at Brae, and then looked at the Pokémon as his hackles raised along his neck and back. “This is Silvally. I had him since he was a Type: Null.”

Fleeing back to Brae, Shiro stood in front of his trainer, growling as the Silvally stared them down. Swallowing anxiously as his body slowly unfroze, Brae carefully reached down, and picked up the protesting Shiro. Watching them, Gladion arched a brow at how aggressive Shiro was suddenly becoming. Noticing this as well, Hau bit his lip as he silently hoped that another incident like what happened with Kukui’s Rockruff wouldn’t happen again.

“I-it’s nice to m-meet you…Silvally…” Brae stuttered, looking at Gladion’s Pokémon in its eyes. It wasn’t so bad…after all…it’s not trying to hunt them. Trying to relax his body, Brae backed up a step as Silvally began to walk over to them. Fighting harder in Brae’s hold, Shiro clawed out of his trainer’s arms, and flung himself at Silvally with a loud battle cry, “Shiro no!”

Watching as a clear misty ball began to gather at Shiro’s mouth, Brae commanded him to stop, but it seemed like Shiro couldn’t hear him yelling. Hearing a command come from Gladion, Brae watched as Silvally used a move that looked like x-scissor, and Shiro’s aura sphere was sliced in half. Landing on the floor, Shiro suddenly used extreme speed, and headbutted Silvally. Taking the hit like it was nothing, Gladion shouted out another command, and Brae winced as Silvally raised its talons, and lashed Shiro across the room. Rolling onto the ground at Brae’s feet, Shiro went to weakly get up again, but the trainer had enough. Grabbing the Eevee, Brae squeezed his small body to his chest, and held tight.

“Shiro! That is enough! Stop this useless fighting!” Brae yelled, staring into Shiro’s red eyes. Hearing his trainer’s demand this time, Shiro lowered his ears, and went limp and compliant in Brae’s arms. Observing this, Brae let out a relieved sigh, and lightened his hold on Shiro’s body. Glancing up at Hau and Gladion, Brae found that he couldn’t meet their eyes, so with his bottom lip being bit, Brae fled out of the Conservation Deck, and messed with the lift until it lowered them down to the entrance. “Oh Shiro…why us…come on. Let’s go get some fresh air, okay?”

Once he got outside the building, Brae walked further out until he reached the end. So…this place was man-made island? Sighing, Brae carefully sat down, and let his legs dangle as he looked over Shiro. Other than a few scruff marks from rolling on the floor, he looked fine. Rubbing Shiro’s head, Brae glanced down at the sparkling water, and watched as gentle waves swept along. This water looked nothing like what was in his nightmare, but the thought of it still made him anxious and wary.

“I think we should go back in and apologize Shiro…right?” Brae asked, looking down at the Eevee, who was looking at him with an equally guilty expression. Staring into Brae’s eyes, Shiro made a small noise of approval. Smiling softly, Brae nodded, and went to stand up. All of a sudden, the two heard an explosion somewhere in the Aether building, as the man-made island shook under their feet. Tumbling backwards, Brae felt his foot step off the ledge. Knowing what was going to happen, Brae quickly tossed Shiro out of his arms, and back onto the island as his body fell towards the ocean water. “Shiro! I’ll be okay! Go find Hau!”

Crying out at the command, Shiro watched as Brae’s body disappeared into the waters, and somehow didn’t resurface. Panicking, Shiro ran around the ledge, before Brae’s command ran through his head, and with one last look into the waves, Shiro shot towards Aether Paradise, shrieking with terror.


	3. Ocean Currents Got Nothing On Him

Hitting the water had to be the worst feeling in the world to Brae. It felt like he was smacked full force into sharp glass, as the ice waves pushed him under and around. Kicking his feet, Brae managed to get above water before another wave smacked him back down, and he was forced to hold his breath. Terror and panic were quickly spreading through his veins as the currents of the ocean pushed him further down from the surface. He knew that struggling against the strong currents was going to get him nowhere, but all Brae could currently think about was the strong burning sensation for oxygen that was fighting in his chest.

“C-come on! P-please…” Brae thought, as he kicked as hard as he could at the trashing currents. Feeling another push, Brae gasped out all the air he had left in his lungs as he was suddenly dragged into a whirlpool. Pressing his hands to his mouth, Brae felt his body circle round and round as black spots began to dance around in his vision. “N-no…this is just like the d-dream…”

Letting out a final gasp for air as his vision slowly faded and his eyes closed, Brae was certain he felt something grab his soaked t-shirt and pull him out of the strong current. Feeling the sudden gust of wind whipping at his face, Brae desperately tried to cough up the water in his lungs, as he struggled to hold onto whatever pulled him above the water. Vaguely aware of his body being pulled, Brae willed his blurry vision to focus on what was happening.

“W-what’s happening…w-who?” he asked weakly, looking over the blurry image of a Pokémon. Furrowing his brow, Brae buried his face in the Pokémon’s neck, and sighed. Feeling the ocean starting to get shallow, Brae opened his eyes, and noticed a little island. Finally being able to sit in shallow water, Brae tried to finish coughing up the water he breathed in as he finally was able to identify the Pokémon who rescued him. It was a Dewgong! Blinking, Brae rubbed his eyes and stared at the Pokémon. Were they even supposed to be in Alola? Shaking the thought away, Braw smiled softly at the Dewgong, and held out the palm of his hand. “So, you’re the one who saved me. Thank you so much Dewgong! I would’ve drowned without you.”

Barking loudly, the sea lion Pokémon flapped his flippers around, before rubbing his cheek into Brae’s open hand. Chuckling, Brae rubbed at the happy Pokémon’s head and neck, before he shakily stood up, and glanced around. Where was he? Rubbing at his bare arms, Brae shivered as he glanced around at the unfamiliar area. There were other islands around, and one of them looked like it held a town. Noticing the human staring at the town, Dewgong cocked his head to one side, before smacking his tail against the water as he began to make his way towards the deeper end.

“D-Dewgong? W-what?” Brae stuttered out, feeling his body begin to shiver more. Watching Dewgong beginning to float again, Brae observed as the Pokémon turned to face him, like he was waiting. Frowning, Brae tried to understand what Dewgong was trying to say, before an idea popped in his head. Was Dewgong going to let him ride him? Walking towards the Pokémon, Brae wanted to make sure that’s what the Pokémon wanted to do before he climbed on. “Are you saying you’ll let me ride you to that town, Dewgong?”

Watching him nod, Brae let out a sigh of relief, before slowly pushing his legs through the deepening water, and carefully climbing onto Dewgong’s back. Surprisingly, Brae was just the right fit for the Pokémon, and Dewgong barked again, before he easily carried Brae through the ocean. Observing the town getting closer and closer, Brae let out a small breath as they made it on the beach with no problems. Crawling through semi-deep water, Brae waited until he was standing on the sand, before he turned back around to face Dewgong.

“D-Dewgong…thank you so much for all your help!” Brae called out, feeling a bit emotional, since he had to leave the gentle Pokémon behind. Hearing Dewgong’s call, Brae watched as the Pokémon swam under the water with a wave of his tail, before disappearing. Biting his lip hard, Brae turned to face the town, but before he could even take a step forward, something hit him straight in the center of his back. Yelping, Brae swung around, and glanced at the ground to see a blue and white pokeball. Blinking, he picked it up, before gazing in the direction it came from to see Dewgong coming out of the deep water towards him. Once they were directly in front of each other, Brae looked at the ball in his hand, before turning his gaze to Dewgong. “…a-are you really sure Dewgong? You’d rather be with m-me? Are you absolutely sure?”

Looking Brae in the eyes, Dewgong softly leaned forward, and tapped his head on the pokeball. Watching him go in the ball, Brae followed the three ticks the ball did, before it clicked, signaling a capture. Tearing up a little, Brae pressed the ball to his chest, and smiled. He got another Pokémon. Shiro would be happy about not being alone anymore. Wait…SHIRO! Panicking, Brae let the ball shrink in size, before he stashed it safely in his wet jeans. Running up the beach, Brae glanced around for a familiar red roof, and when he spotted on, Brae quickened his pace. Flying through the automatic doors, Brae panted, before slowing his pace up to Nurse Joy.

“I-is there a room available for the n-night?” Brae asked, hoping to Arceus that there was one. Watching as Nurse Joy smiled, and handed him a key to a room, Brae practically shook her hands in thanks, before he slumped towards his assigned room. Finding the room, Brae unlocked it, and sighed as the warm heat hit him as he stepped in. First things first, a nice warm bath and then food. Opening the door to the bathroom, he gasped as he spotted how big the bathtub was. It could fit him and Dewgong if he wished. Thinking that the Pokémon would like it, Brae began to fill the bath with warm to hot water, before he stripped off his soaked shirt. Pulling the pokeball out of his jeans, Brae got a good look at it, and smiled when he noticed it was a dive ball. Noticing the tub was almost filled, Brae tossed the dive ball up, and watched as Dewgong came out, and splashed right in the tub. “Hehehehe Dewgong! Keep some room for me, I’m coming in too…hey? Is it okay if I call you Glacier?”

Hearing another cheerful bark and more water splashing, Brae chuckled, and pushed his wet jeans down. Quickly stepping into the water, Brae let out a sigh of pure relief as the warm water instantly heated up his chilled body. Glancing at Glacier, Brae smiled as the Pokémon blew bubbles in the water. Relaxing his back against the wall, Brae closed his eyes as he thought about Shiro. He knew he couldn’t panic too much, but he really hoped he was able to get to Hau. Imaging the way the poor Eevee’s face looked as he fell plagued his mind. Feeling a sudden weight on his legs, Brae opened his eyes, and examined Glacier, who was looking at him with a worried expression. 

“I’m okay Glacier…I just happened to leave a very good partner of mine named Shiro when I fell…and I’m just worried about him is all,” Brae explained, reaching out to rub at the side of Glacier’s face with a sad smile. Reaching out his second hand, Brae squished the Pokémon’s face, and chuckled at how goofy he looked. Squirting Brae with some water, Glacier curled around his new trainer, and laid his head on the boy’s thigh. “Thanks buddy…I needed that.”

Staying in the water until it got cool, Brae stood up and slowly climbed out. Glancing at Glacier, the trainer knew that the Pokémon would feel better in the water, so he picked up his wet clothes, and left the light on as he walked out of the room. Normally, Brae didn’t walk around bare, but since there was no one else here with him, it didn’t matter. Frowning as he realized he had no pajamas, Brae almost called down to Nurse Joy until he noticed the dresser near the bed. Biting his lip, Brae shuffled over towards the dresser, and sighed as he opened the drawer to see some pajamas in different sizes. Finding his size, Brae slipped on a single black t-shirt, and dark blue pajama bottoms. Pushing open the balcony door, Brae stepped outside, and noticed how the sun was gone, and the moon and stars filtered the sky. Sighing, the trainer hung his clothes on the railing of the balcony, before going back inside, and shutting the door.

“I’m going to sleep Glacier! Make sure you get some rest as well!” Brae called out, smirking when he heard a whiny bark come from the Pokémon. Getting in the bed, Brae dimmed the lamp light, before pulling the freshly washed blankets on top of him. Burying his face in the pillows, Brae turned on his left side, and closed his eyes. He just had to find Shiro and the others tomorrow. “Goodnight Hau…Shiro…I’ll find you guys tomorrow…for sure!”

Dazing off to the sound of Glacier creating gentle waves in the bathtub, Brae slowly fell into another slumber, hoping for a nightmare free night. Sadly, he did not get his wish as another rotten dream crept into his unconscious state.


	4. Clothes Hunting and a Way Home

Opening his eyes, Brae found himself in some kind of cave…and it looked awfully familiar. Glancing around, the trainer wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t move his legs…but at least he could move his arms and head. Glaring down at the floor of the cave, Brae felt his eyes widen as he noticed chains around his bare ankles. No wonder he couldn’t move his feet. Bending down, Brae tried to rip the chains off, but froze as the sound of bells began to filter around the cavern. The pitch was off…the bells sounded like they were broken. Sanding back up, Brae looked around the cave again to see broken and mutilated bells tied to rocks. Feeling the breath get caught in his throat, Brae finally realized where he was as a waterfall began to flow hard and full the once empty lake. He was in Lugia’s dwelling place in the Whirl Islands.

“This is another nightmare…isn’t it?” Brae thought, finding that he couldn’t speak. Swallowing nervously, Brae flinched as the bells rang again, before he suddenly felt something sending searing hot flames across his chest. Gasping, Brae glanced down to see his Tidal Bell beginning to glow harshly against his pajama shirt. Not being able to scream, Brae collapsed to his knees, and clutched at the bell. It didn’t feel hot…so what was burning? “P-please! Make it stop!”

Feeling the same presence starting to appear like it did in his last nightmare, Brae glanced up at the waterfall to see the same dark shadow with red eyes he managed to see the last time. Fear shot through his veins as the shadow’s wings began to leave the waterfall and a high pitched sickly cry echoed around the cave, shaking Brae to the bones. Pulling at his legs, Brae tried to get himself free as more of the sickening looking shadow began to sink out of the waterfall. Looking back up at the horrid creature, Brae gasped as it suddenly shot out at him, and as he snapped his eyes closed, Brae escaped the ghoulish nightmare, and sat up quickly in his bed in a cold sweat.

“…” Staying silent, Brae curled his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees, as panicked short breaths left his lungs. Knowing he was having a panic attack, Brae tried to calm his breathing, but when he couldn’t, he let out a struggled and muffled sob. Hearing the sob from the bathroom, Glacier perked up from his sleep, and slipped out of the tub. Sliding across the floor the best he could, Glacier slid into the bedroom, and barked when he saw Brae shaking. Hearing the distressed bark, Brae peeked up from his knees, and saw a blurry version of Glacier. “G-Glacier…c-come here…p-please…”

Moving off the bed as much as he could as he panted and gasped for breath, Brae fell to the floor, and pushed his knees away from his body. Sliding over faster, Glacier squirmed between Brae’s legs, and relaxed as the panicking trainer wrapped his arms around his neck, and pressed his ear to his chest. Listening to the steady beats of Glacier’s heart, Brae began to try and match his breathing to the Pokémon’s. Putting some more of his weight on Brae, Glacier snuggled into his trainer, trying to comfort him. Taking his first deep breath in, Brae hugged Glacier harder and kept up matching his breathing to his Pokémon’s until the last of the panic slipped away from his mind.

“G-Glacier…t-thank you…” Brae stuttered, closing his eyes as he hugged his Pokémon again, before pulling away. Looking into Brae’s eyes, Glacier was happy to see that most of the fear he’d seen before was gone. Licking his cheek, Glacier barked excitingly, causing Brae to snicker. Shifting his gaze to the balcony door, the trainer noticed the sun was just beginning to rise. “Hm…I say we get a head start today. Let me fetch my clothes, and your pokeball, and let’s go find my friends, okay?”

Spinning around to slide towards the bathroom, Glacier let out barks and borks, making Brae laugh. Getting up shakily, Brae took a deep breath, and pushed his fingers through his bangs. Pushing open the door to the balcony, Brae stepped out, and covered his eyes from the sun’s rays, before grabbing his clothes. Picking them up, Brae grunted as the smell of sea water reached his senses. He couldn’t wear these…they were obviously dirty. Sighing, Brae brought his clothes inside, and walked into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, Brae sputtered as he noticed his major bedhead. Running his fingers through it didn’t help…not to mention the more he looked himself over, the more he noticed the huge dark circles under his eyes. Feeling a tail wrap around his ankle, Brae casted his eyes off himself, and glanced down at Glacier, who looked ready to go.

“Okay boy, let’s go,” Brae chuckled, letting Glacier back into his dive ball, and putting him safely in his pajama bottom pockets. Hopefully Nurse Joy wouldn’t mind him taking the clothes. Running his hands through his hair again, Brae sighed, drained the tub of it’s cold water, and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door. Walking over to the bed, Brae quickly folded his clothes, and fixed the bed. Looking at the old clothing, Brae bit his lip, and left them folded up on the bed. “I’m gonna leave them there…they served me well. It’s time to get new clothes. I think I have some money left from Kalos…”

Mumbling to himself, Brae left the bathroom, and headed towards the main area of the Pokémon Center. Seeing that Nurse Joy was busy, Brae set the key to his room on the desk, and quickly fled the building. Once he was a safe distance away, Brae slowed his pace before stopping all together. He couldn’t just run around like he was doing, or else he would get lost. Letting his eyes scan around his current location, the trainer noticed a salon and thankfully right next to it was a clothing shop. Nodding to himself, Brae kept his eyes on the building as he dug around his pockets for money. Finding some, he counted it and let out a sigh of relief as he figured he’d have enough for a shirt, pants, socks, shoes, a backpack, and maybe even a hat as well.

“Okay…let’s see what they have in there…hopefully it’s not too much,” Brae muttered, holding onto his money as he walked towards the building. Taking a deep breath, Brae slowly pushed open the door, and glanced around. The place looked nice, and there weren’t a lot of people in it at this time. Smiling, Brae stepped in more, before looking around the displays, looking for the cheapest deals. Finding a black V-neck shirt with a Pokémon he’s never seen before, black sweatpants that curled around his ankles, ankle socks that were black with a red logo on the side, black and red high-top sneakers, and a light grey backpack, Brae knew he found the items he needed. Carefully folding the clothing against his arms, Brae began to walk up to the counter, but stopped when he noticed a dark grey beanie with a Silver Wing pin attached to it. “…I think I’ll get this too…now let’s go cash out.”

Cashing out went quicker than Brae thought it would. Handing the nice cashier enough money, Brae got his change back, before she offered him to change in the changing rooms. Taking the offer, Brae slipped in one of the rooms, and closed the door. Taking Glacier’s pokeball out of his pocket, he let the Pokémon out, before slipping out of his pajamas. Looking at himself in the full body mirror, Brae pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his steady but slow heartbeat. Looking up at his trainer, Glacier cocked his head to the side, before nudging Brae’s thigh with his nose. Glancing away from his bony ribs and thin stomach, Brae put his attention on Glacier, and smiled. 

“I’m okay buddy…just thinking. Now, let’s get these clothes on, and you’ll tell me what you think, right?” Brae asked, putting his hands on his hips. Barking in affirmation, Glacier spin around on the rug, making his trainer laugh. Thankful for the cashier snipping the tags off, Brae quickly pulled on his new clothes, before he looked at himself in the mirror again. Smoothing down the V-neck, Brae adjusted the Tidal Bell around his neck, closing his eyes as it jingled softly in the air. It sounded nothing like the other bells did in his nightmare, and that was a big relief to Brae. Hearing the bell, Glacier perked up, and looked at the object around his trainer’s neck. Noticing Glacier staring, Brae kneeled down, and showed the Pokémon. “This is a special item to me and Shiro. Glacier…I’m not sure if I can explain it here, but…it connects us to something that happened in the past. We can never take them off unless it’s necessary, ya know? Anyways, how do I look?”

Standing back up, Brae pulled on the beanie, and circled it around until the Silver Wing pin laid across the left side of his head. Looking over his trainer, Glacier barked in approval, and gave Brae a huge smile. Grinning, Brae kneeled back down, and rubbed at Glacier’s head, making the Pokémon make sounds of pure joy. Turning around, Brae folded the pajamas, and placed them rolled up inside his new backpack. Standing back up, he threw the back over his shoulders, and adjusted it so it would fit perfectly. Picking up Glacier’s dive ball, Brae thanks his Pokémon, before letting him go back in the ball. Letting it shrink, Brae placed it safely in the pocket of his bag, and zipped it up.

“Okay, we got new clothes…it’s time we find out where we are, and how I can get back to Shiro and Hau,” Brae told himself, as he stepped out of the changing room. Waving to the cashier as he left, Brae yelped in shock as he left the store and noticed how busy the street was. Holding onto the arms of his backpack nervously, Brae carefully maneuvered around the crowd, before coming to a building with a hammer sign hanging from it. Furrowing his brow, Brae cautiously entered the building, before he froze as he came face to face with a Probopass. “O-oh…u-um…hi?”

“Probopass, give the boy some room, you’re scaring him!” someone said, making the huge Pokémon move back slightly. Well…it was true. Brae hasn’t seen a Probopass since he was in Sinnoh…but that didn’t matter. Swallowing, Brae glanced up at the voice, and noticed a woman with yet another Pokémon he hasn’t seen before. It…looked like a werewolf. “Sorry about that dear. Probopass just likes to greet people when they come in. My name’s Olivia, how can I help you today?”

“U-um…well…I’m sort of lost…and I really don’t know my way around A-Alola too well…where am I?” Brae asked, glancing around the store. Frowning as he said this, Olivia glanced at the shop keeper, and said something about watching the store for a moment. Watching Olivia reach out slowly, Brae let her take his wrist, and lead them up the stairs. Walking to the second floor, Brae noticed there was only one door, and when they went in, he was met with some kind of doll of an unknown Pokémon to him. Leading him to the couch, Olivia sat him down, before moving to sit in front of him. Glancing around, Brae noticed that one of the dolls were a real Pokémon. Shaking his attention from the bear looking Pokémon, Brae met Olivia’s eyes quickly. “Some things happened, and I was brought to this island by Glacier, my Dewgong.”

“I see…well, you’re on Akala Island,” Olivia answered, after Brae told her what happened when he was with Hau. She seemed to know Hau too. Apparently, he was a…trial goer? Whatever that was. Brae listened to her as she informed him about the island, before she kept silent, letting Brae suck in the information. He also found out she was the Kahuna to this island, like Hala was on Melemele Island. “I could tell Hau you’re here…or I can call a Charizard to fly you back to Aether Paradise. I’m sure they’re still there.”

Hearing this, Brae perked up, and smiled shyly. Taking the Charizard option may be scary, but it was quicker, and it was physically hurting to be away from Shiro any longer. Telling her Lycanroc to stay with him, Brae watched as the werewolf looking Pokémon came up to him as she left the room to signal a Charizard and let Hau know he was on his way back. Laying his head on Brae’s thigh, the Lycanroc looked up at him with blood red eyes. So…he was a Pokémon called Lycanroc? Putting his hand out slowly, Brae rubbed his fingers through his odd mane, and smiled when he closed his eyes at the soft touch. The Pokémon looked scary, but it seemed like he was well trained. Hearing a whistle, Brae observed as Lycanroc got up, and grabbed his hand. Letting the Pokémon lead him out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the store, Brae felt his jaw drop as he met a Charizard that was even bigger than the one Hau called, waiting for him.

“I already told the Charizard where you want to go. Make sure to hold on tight, okay?” Olivia told him, helping Brae, who was trembling lightly, up on the Pokémon. Nodding, Brae secured his backpack to himself more, before holding tightly onto the harness that was on Charizard. “Are you sure you’re ready, dear? Okay. Say hi to Hau for me. It was really nice to meet you Brae. Come back anytime, okay?”

“T-thank you Olivia…it was really nice meeting you and Lycanroc…and Probopass…well…okay Charizard. I’m ready…I think,” Brae sighed, swallowing anxiously, pressing his legs against Charizard harder. Roaring, Charizard flared her wings, and Brae waved to Olivia once more, before Charizard took off the ground fast, passing clouds at the speed of light. Slamming his eyes shut and biting his lip hard enough to taste blood, Brae kept his eyes clenched shut until Charizard leveled out, and slowed down. “Thanks for this Charizard…now…let’s get there fast!

Opening his clenched eyes as Charizard roared in affirmation, and sped up. Gazing all around him, Brae watched as they passed many flying Pokémon, some he knew and some he didn’t. He really should ask Hau if he could teach him about the Alolan Pokémon sometime. Letting out a breath, Brae glanced down, and watched as the ocean flew by them quickly. Holding onto his beanie, Brae felt the Charizard getting ready to dive down, so he tightened his grip on the harness, and yelped as they nose-dived down. Passing the clouds again. Brae smiled as he noticed the big white building that was Aether Paradise. Slowing down, Charizard jerked upright, and landed perfectly on the man-made island. Sliding off carefully, Brae felt his legs buckle underneath him, so he held onto Charizard until he could stand on his shaky legs.

“Thank you so much for the ride Charizard. It was fun,” Brae praised, rubbing at the Pokémon’s neck. Grumbling out a pleased noise, Charizard bumped her snout on Brae’s head, before the trainer backed away, and watched her take off. Waving at her as she flew away, Brae yelped as he heard someone scream his name, and the sound of running feet. Turning around, Brae couldn’t help his eyes tearing up as he noticed Shiro and Hau running towards him. “Shiro! Hau! I’m b-back!”

Running as fast as he could on shaky legs to meet up with them, Brae reached out just as a crying Shiro leaped, and caught the Pokémon. Hugging Shiro to his chest hard, Brae let out a laughing sob as Hau jumped in as well, squeezing him tight as he was surrounded in warmth. Pulling away from what felt like forever, Brae brushed his tears away before doing the same to Shiro’s. Holding his partner close, Brae felt Shiro clinging to him, and he knew the Eevee would not let go until he was sure this was all real.

“I’m so glad to see you’re okay! When Shiro came running to Gladion and I in a huge panic, we knew something was wrong!” Hau exclaimed, moving his hands around as he explained what happened. Apparently, a Graveler got nervous during his examination, and used self-destruct. Hearing another pace of footsteps, Brae glanced over Hau’s shoulder, and noticed Gladion and his Silvally. Feeling the power coming off the odd creature still scared Brae a bit, but…the Pokémon was obvious trained…and he knew it meant no harm either. “Gladion even sent out his Crobat to look for you via air!”

Hearing this, Brae flinched slightly, and turned his gaze to the tiles beneath his feet. After all the trouble he caused Gladion, he still tried to help find him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Brae glanced up at Gladion again, and slowly walked towards him. Once he was in front of the blond, Brae took a deep breath in, and looked Gladion in the eyes.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you…and for how Shiro attacked your Silvally…it shouldn’t have been done…” Brae sighed, moving his gaze to Silvally, who was observing him and Shiro. Arching a brow at the apology, Gladion glanced at Silvally, who chirped and nodded. Glancing back at Brae, the trainer gave him a look that looked like it was telling him to go on. “I…shouldn’t have judged a Pokémon just because of how its power feels. I’m really sorry Gladion…and you too Silvally. We apologize.”

“What you did was stupid, yes,” Gladion sighed, crossing his arms. Wincing, Brae glanced at their shoes, and nodded once again. Hearing another sigh, Brae blinked when an opened hand appeared underneath his down casted eyes. Casting his eyes back up, Brae saw a smirk on Gladion’s face as he waited with his hand out. Swallowing back a small sob, Brae took Gladion’s hand hesitantly, and smiled softly. “But, it’s not the dumbest thing I’ve seen someone reacting to Silvally here. So…we accept your apologies.”

Feeling a bright smile light up his face, Brae quickly hid it on Shiro’s head, flushing lightly in embarrassment. Noticing Silvally take a step towards him, Brae twitched, but steeled himself, and slowly cradled Shiro with one arm as he lent out his hand towards the Pokémon. Observing the way Brae’s hand was trembling, Gladion waited for him to chicken out, but when he didn’t, he smiled. Touching Silvally’s face, Brae shakily cupped its haw, and gently rubbed his thumb back and forth. The power got even stronger as he touched Silvally, but he couldn’t help but smile as the Pokémon let out sounds of pure bliss at his touch.

“Shiro…say hi to Silvally…” Brae whispered, urging Shiro to turn around. Hearing his trainer’s demand, Shiro slowly turned in Brae’s chest, and stared at Silvally as it was getting petted. Blinking, Shiro slipped from his place in his trainer’s arms, and slowly approached Silvally. Sitting down, Silvally turned its attention from Brae to Shiro. Leaning its neck down, Silvally waited for Shiro to come closer while Gladion and Brae held their breaths. Looking up at Brae for reassurance, Shiro watched as his trainer smiled softly at him, and nodded. “Go on Shiro.”

Turning back towards Silvally, Shiro twitched his ears back as he got closer to the powerful Pokémon. Taking one more step towards Silvally, Shiro held still and pointed his nose up. Leaning down further, Silvally met Shiro’s red eyes with its grey as it pressed their noses together. Tensing as the Pokémon’s power made his fur fly up, Shiro tried to relax since he didn’t want to disappoint Brae. After the shock of meeting the power head on started to fade away, Shiro relaxed, and slowly started to rub his face on Silvally’s. Rolling on its back, Silvally urged Shiro to play with it. Hesitating for just a moment, Shiro snapped out of it quickly, and hopped on Silvally’s stomach with a mighty war cry as they began to wrestle playfully.

“There we go…I told you it would work out, Mr. Grumpy-face,” Hau awed, before he cackled and teased Gladion. Seeing the blond trainer glare at Hau and stick his tongue out, Brae chuckled, and watched Silvally and Shiro play. Feeling someone touch his shoulder, Brae tensed, but focused on Hau and noticed he was looking at him up and down. “Woah! You got new clothes! How was Akala Island? How did you get there?!”

“Hm? Oh…I forgot. I want you guys to meet someone,” Brae remembered, reaching behind him to reach for Glacier’s dive ball. Making it expand, Brae observed the way Gladion and Hau looked interested at the pokeball, while Silvally and Shiro stopped wrestling to watch him. Throwing the ball in the air, Brae watched as Glacier came out in a red light, before he was sitting on the tiles, barking happily. “This is Glacier. He rescued me when I fell into the water, and couldn’t free myself from the currents. He brought me to Akala Island, and he chose to become my Pokémon by finding this dive ball, and going in it.”

Running over to the new Pokémon, Shiro walked a circle around Glacier, clearly examining him. Watching Shiro, Glacier glanced up at Brae, looking confused. Hearing more running steps, Glacier and Shiro yelped as Silvally came up, and practically tackled them. Snickering behind his hand, Brae watched as Glacier slid, and Shiro ran away from Gladion’s Pokémon as it tried to catch them.

“It seems like Silvally really likes them…Brae? I need to ask you a few things about Shiro…and yourself if that’s okay?” Gladion chuckled, before he got serious and looked at Brae. Feeling a sudden cold feeling flow through his body, Brae glanced at Gladion, and anxiously nodded. He sort of knew that Gladion probably wanted to have him explain about Shiro’s moves and his…ability of some sort. Calling back his Pokémon, Brae withdrew Glacier, before picking up Shiro, and wrapping his arms around the Eevee’s midsection. “Okay. Hau can come too. Silvally! We’re going inside, come on!”

Following Hau and Gladion back towards the doors of Aether Paradise, Brae tightened his grip on Shiro. Feeling his trainer’s turmoil, Shiro glanced up, and met Brae’s eyes with a worried gaze. Smiling shakily, Brae pressed a kiss to Shiro’s head as the last thing they heard before stepping through the revolving doors was the sound of their matching Tidal Bells ringing beautifully in the wind.


End file.
